Depth of Shadows
by Wolfy18
Summary: They were both different. Existing in a world filled with wonder and secrets. She was his light in his darkest moments. Or was it the other way around? Never did he suspect that he would become her savior. Kisame x OC. Romance-Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't know how soon I'll be able to update each chapter as I progress through this story, but I do hope many of you enjoy it. Please review : D I love reading them! This is mostly a romance fic between Kisame and an OC of mine. This first chapter is a story of young Kisame when he is still in school to become a shinobi and his meeting with my OC.  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day was gloomy as it normally was on an average daily basis, they would be lucky if they were able to even receive some sunshine in this dreary place. The village being surrounded by jagged mountain sized rocks and clouds of mist flitting over the sky slow and lazy. Most of the buildings constructed by concrete and bricks with moss growing and climbing over walls and settling on some rooftops.

People walked along bustling streets, despite the weather the people were just like any other. Going about their business with trades in the market and kids running around merrily. Shinobi practicing their traits and techniques on the training grounds on the edges of the village. It was peaceful if you wanted to call it that. Nothing too special that day other than it being another weekend. To him it was just another day to spend sitting along the edges of an open field of dirt being kicked out by kids as they ran around passing a vividly bright red ball to each other and laughing as they went along.

He did his best to keep the distance between himself and the others. He wasn't welcome to play with them, but at the very least he could watch them. Every day they found it in themselves to remind him why he was left out. He was different. With his tuft of dark blue hair that naturally spiked up and almost resembled that of a fin. His skin holding a light blue-grey tone. On his face he had the markings of gills on each cheek and he had the same markings on his shoulders which he hid under the long sleeve black shirt. His beady white eyes tended to unnerve many when he stared at them with an unwavering stare; they too were fish like in a sense. His white irises filling the whole of his sockets that were defined more by a black outline that resembled eyeliner to the opinions of others. Then there were the teeth which frightened the people the most. They were sharp and razor like that of a shark. Didn't make it any better that he was named Kisame, the meaning being _'demon shark.' _ He was pretty damn sure his parents had a sadistic sense of humor for doing that to him.

His parents were a little indifferent to him and it drove him to be better. That somehow he could make them proud of him if he became strong. No matter what he did, it didn't seem to change a thing. They weren't necessarily bad people. They attended the ceremonies held when he started school. They fed him, gave him a bed to sleep in and a roof over his head, provided clothes for him as he grew. Perhaps it was just him over-thinking things. It didn't escape him how they had never smiled at him though.

He deeply sighed as he turned away from the field not far from where he sat and kids running around, looking off to the side towards the village filled with civilians and shinobi filing through. All them having something to do; a purpose for the day. Miraculously the sun decided to peek through haze of mist overhead, but that was not what caught his attention. It was the shadow that suddenly covered him, making him turn his head to face the petite frame of girl who looked to be about the same age him. What startled him the most was the sincere smile she was giving him. It was not mocking or fake like the others that had been given to him

She was rather slender for her age, but that was not unusually for kids who were in the academy training to be shinobi. Waves of silky locks of raven hair reaching just below her shoulders with a few bangs dangling just above her silver hues that stared at him with a soft kindness. She had the fair complexion like many of the people had there, but he had never seen her face before. Dressed in halter-neck white top with black ninja pants on that reached just below her knees like capris with the usual black ninja sandals. What was a girl like her doing with a guy with him? Apparently a few other kids wanted to know since they had stopped to look over at the pair.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Came her clear, but soft voice. It oddly reminded him of chimes on a warm spring day.

Another long breath came out of him as he shifted in his seat upon the ground, looking up at her with a bit of a scowl on his face as he glance shortly over at the others before back to her. "Watching." He briskly commented like it was the most obvious thing. "They won't let me join them."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him with a surprised expression from his words.

"Are you an idiot? Look at me!" He gave her an incredulous look as he shifted to his feet and stood up, easily standing a few inches taller than her. "I'm different."

"There is nothing wrong with that." The kind smile was upon her face once more. "I am different too."  
Kisame scoffed at her, giving her a once over with his beady eyes before scrunching the space at the top of his nose and between his brows. "What's different about you?"

She slowly lifted her right hand and placed a delicate finger to her rosy lips. "That is a secret." That did not make him feel any better. Still she held her hand out to him in a friendly manner as her smile grew. "My name is Hatake Shaiya."

Why did Hatake sound so familiar to him? His mind suddenly filled with the image of a certain white haired shinobi that had stopped by the academy on Friday, garbed in his anbu uniform and mask that covered half his face. Wearing his hitai-ate lopsided on his forehead to cover his left eye. They called him the '_Copy Ninja.' _"Are you related to that Hatake Kakashi?"

Shaiya nodded her head immediately after his question. "Not biologically." When Kisame gave her a confused expression she thought it was best to elaborate. "He is my adoptive father."

Kisame nodded then, glancing briefly back over to the kids who were still chattering. He bet his bottom dollar they were forming their own rumors. It made him roll his eyes back to Shaiya who had her head tilted to the side, still having her hand extended to him. He slowly reached out to hesitantly grasp her hand, surprised at how warm her touch was especially with the cool weather they were having. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshigaki-san." Giving a shake to his hand with that same kind smile. "I feel we are going to be great friends."

Her smile became contagious and soon found the corners of his lips curling up. Not even the sight of his sharp teeth seemed to bother her. If anything she smiled broadened. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know the first chapter was a little weird…This one probably won't be any better. I'm filing through how Kisame and Shaiya met along with their time together. So you can get a little bit of the picture of their past. There will be flashbacks in future chapters that will go further into detail on certain events when they pop up. There will also be ooc, but I will try my best to avoid that in the future. . I'm not making promises though. I'm a big romantic soooo….Anyway! Read! Enjoy! Please review! : D  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. **

Kisame felt like he was on top of the world. He didn't need anyone as long as Shaiya was there with him. She had spent almost every waking moment of her time with him while she was in Kirigakure with her adoptive father Kakashi. She had been there for two weeks before she announced she had to leave and travel back to Konoha. That had been a heartbreaking moment for the both of them since they friendship had been growing. But she had a bright smile upon her face as she promised him she would write to him. Her smiles had become quite contagious; always finding himself smiling when he saw her smiling. With a tight embrace, she was gone and he was left staring after her for a few long minutes.

For the next week, he found himself constantly checking to see if any letter had come for him. His parents understood that he had made a special friend, but his behavior was unusual. Whenever they told him 'no' he would mope and trudge back outside to train. He wanted to be the best he could be not only for himself but for his newfound friend. After that one week, he finally received a letter from Shaiya. She had described her journey back home and what had happened when she arrived back home. She left nothing out. He found half of it to be irrelevant, but he still read every word with a smirk on his face before he started to write back to her.

Week after week, this proceeded and soon became a routine of theirs. She could not visit him as much as he wish she could, but she made it a point to see him at least twice a year and would spend two to three weeks with him. Eventually it came to the time when he would graduate the academy and she was there. Standing in front of his indifferent parents with an excited smile upon her face. Enveloping him in a hug the moment he came to greet her. Her showing up was a bit of surprised because she had never enclosed it in the letters she would be there, only that she was '_so happy for him.' _

The years that passed had been kind to her, though she was still a petite girl with a slender frame. Her curves were starting to form and the plumpness of the child she used to be was fading away, presenting a young lady heading into her teenage years. Her eyes becoming almond shaped with angular facial features that were cut and sharp. She didn't let her hair get incredibly long as she had said it would get in the way of her training, so she kept it just below her shoulders and when she trained she would tie it up into a high ponytail. He had not change much. He had only grown taller and a little bulkier with muscle.  
Whenever he reached an achievement and wrote about it to her, she would come to see him. Whenever he was having struggles, she always had the right words to reassure him. When he started working under Fuguki Suikazan, his letters became quite vague on any matters surrounding his new position. He strongly believed in loyalty and he was being trusted by his superior to guard their intel. Shaiya understood and simply wrote to him saying he didn't need to say any more about his job, just was happy hearing about how he was doing. Being older and able to travel on her own now, Shaiya did her best to come as often as she was able too.

She was not like the other kunoichi. She didn't even attend the academy in Konoha. If anything, Shaiya would go there just to listen to the lessons and watch the others practice. She would take part in training with weaponry, but otherwise had no such thing as chakra control. It was impossible for her to perform the simpliest of tasks like creating a clone. The Hokage, Kakashi and Shaiya were the only ones who knew why and the two men made it a point to make sure she knew not to share her secret with anyone. She was given another kind of tutor apart from Kakashi.

As she became older, she started to help out at the academy with weapon training since that was what she excelled at. Catching a time when she could visit Kisame was like playing a game of roulette. There had been times when they settled for a date and she would show up and he was gone. The Mizukage sending him on last minute missions. It hurt when she would realize that she had missed him, it hurt when she was in Konoha and missed him. But all her frets and fears dissipated the moment she was in Kisame's presence and a smile was upon her face.

Shaiya remembered having received a letter from Kisame that held a tone of struggle to it as he described that he had killed Fuguki after discovering he was leaking intel to other villages. She was packed up the next morning and on her way to Kirigakure. Arriving in record time and startling Kisame when she had launched herself at him and latching on with one of her tight embraces. It more or less startled him because she had done it with his back turned and walking down a street as she was coming into town. One would think he would be able to sense her chakra, but he never did…It was strange.

It was not lost on Kisame on how wonderful the years had been to Shaiya. Every year her beauty seemed to radiate more when she came to see him. It was hard to keep his mind on just remaining friends with her. He started tripping over words and stuttering, then there was the blushing. The rush of blood to his face making him look purple. She had only commented on it once, but he waved it off saying he was fine. Shaiya was not lost on the times either, but she had always fancied Kisame in a way. But her thoughts were not far from his and they were going about their feelings like children. Just when Kisame believed himself brave enough to confess, she was gone and on her way back to Konoha.

His mind dwelled on it until he became preoccupied with dealings with his village after a meeting with a mysterious figure going by the name of Madara. Though he learned the truth behind him soon enough. He wrote one last letter to Shaiya saying it would be, including that she had been the most precious person in his life. He never put down that he was going to become a missing-nin. That news became all too clear to her when she showed up days later after receiving the letter that had thoroughly confused her as well as made her concerned.

Everything felt like it crumbling around her and in the darkness she was starting to bury herself in she felt _**it **_stir. When she had returned to Konoha; Kakashi had noted the change in her immediately. He tried to pull her out of it, but she had constructed walls that not even her father could get through. It became easier over the years and she continued on with her life as it was before, just without Kisame in it. Duller eyes and faded smiles.

**Okay! Well, that's it for this chapter. Breezed through it quite quickly, sorry about that. Points in their life will be put into fuller detail in later chapter, but I wanted to get one out as a brief overview. Kisame does not keep any sort of contact with Shaiya over the years after he became a missing-nin. That will be explained too later. Next chapter will take place around the time after Orochimaru attacks the village and Akatsuki make their first appearance; being Itachi and Kisame. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here we go! Not sure how much will be explained here, but this is taking place after the Orochimaru attack. I know, many years skipped over. This is a story about Kisame and Shaiya though! I don't like nonsense…most of the time. As you can already tell, this story is not really going to follow the original storyline of the manga/anime. Anyway, sit back and enjoy! Please review : D**

How the years had passed like a blink of the eye and never had it become easier. But he had managed to push everything back, keeping his mind filled with endless missions to be fulfilled by the Akatsuki. This was one mission, however, he had not been excited about going on. What would happen if he bumped into her? What would she do? What would he do? He was sure there was no chance at seeing her. This mission should be a quick one. That did not ease his hesitation and his partner kept sneaking glances at him like he knew.

There was not much he kept from the elder Uchiha. They were partners and Kisame saw him as the closest friend he had at the Akatsuki. They didn't start out that way though. It was a threat and a fight, but over time they started to get along with each other. At the moment, they were sitting in a little café enjoying some tea as they devised their next plans. But he could tell Itachi became uneasy when a couple of jonin stood outside the shop…Did his finger just twitch? He shook the thought off and waited for the jonin to leave before they left.

They were intercepted on a bridge by two of the jonin he heard outside of the shop. He was immediately distracted by the jonin Asuma wielding hand blades that he infused with his chakra. That had caught him off guard at one point and he received a small scratch on his right cheek. It made him grimace and sneer at the other man. Deciding to use his water style jutsu, but an all too familiar face decided to make an appearance and copy him. "Hoshigaki Kisame." The man drawled in a serious tone.

"Oh, you remember my name. I feel honored." He snickered lightly as the face of Kakashi came into view when the water cleared to see him.

Kakashi simply stared at him with a stern expression but lazy composure. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the male, knowing just across the water the original Kakashi was in a battle with Itachi with Kurenai and Asuma. There was an undertone in his voice that said he had more to say to him. "What?" He snapped at him finally.

The elder male scowled before his expression became strained. "She's not here."

This mission had nothing to do with Shaiya, not that Kakashi knew about that. But why did he have to make that face? Why did it sound like a plea when he said she wasn't there? This took him off guard for a moment and before he could ask the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke and the real Kakashi fell to his knees. Damn Uchiha! He was unable to get any more information out of him before they had to leave and trail after the little nine-tail brat.

They were camped out not far from Konoha that night, his mind still reeling over the day's events. They were unable to capture the jinchuuriki due to Jiraiya being there to protect the boy. What could you do? It was back to the drawing board. He glanced over at a pensive-looking Itachi gazing off into the shadows beyond the fire that he sat in front of. This was driving him crazy! Slowly he started to pick himself up from the tree he had been leaning against. "I will be back."

"Where are you going?" Itachi inquired lightly, glancing over to the tall male.

"I'm going to go get answers." That probably wasn't the best answer for him, but that was all he was going to get for the time being.

He had stealthily snuck his way back into Konoha with much ease, which was surprising. He would think they would have upped the security not only from the attack by Orochimaru but also from the Akatsuki. Oh, they were going to be in a mess of trouble if they continued on like this. But for the time being it was good for his case. Hiding away in the shadows all the way to the hospital and tracking down the room Kakashi was in while scaring a few nurses with a simple glance.

He stepped into the room and over to the bed that Kakashi lay on, peacefully sleeping away the effects he suffered today from Itachi's tsukuyomi. It made him sigh as he did not have time for this. So grabbing the male roughly by the shoulders, he shook him vigorously before he woke weary and groggy. "Old man, wake your ass up already!"

"I'm not old tadpole." Came the Kakashi's bleary tone.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at him, but decided it was best not to throw himself into an insult pitching fight. "Where is she?"

"I think you have done enough to her without you trying to do more. Why do you care?" Came his retort.

"Because I heard desperation." Kisame gritted out, not liking how resistant the man was being.

"Have you ever heard of a village by the name of Hannikuro? Led by a name of Tsubiki?" Kakashi asked while trying to keep his eyes open. "They took her." He went silent for a moment as his eyes slipped closed. Kisame almost believed he fell asleep, but before he could do anything the elder began to speak again. "We have been unable to send any squads out since the attack, but then you showed up. As much trouble as you are it was also a blessing." He opened his eyes and turned to look at Kisame with a stern expression. "Please save her." Those were Kakashi's last words before he fell unconscious.

Kisame stood there a little confused and unable to say a word before he recollected himself and left as he sensed a group of shinobi coming his way. Quickly making his way out of the village to regroup with Itachi who was still in the same place he left him in. "We are going to Hannikuro." He stated quickly.

Itachi sighed and silently stood to his feet. "Does this have to do with a girl named Shaiya?"

Kisame gave the other a bewildered expression. "H-how did you know?"

Itachi simply stared at him for a moment before turning his back to Kisame and started to walk away, but not without saying "You talk in your sleep."

"What?!"

**~A soft** sigh escaped past soft pink lips; silver eyes piercing through the night over a village that was not hers. Sure she could have escaped a long time ago if they did not have multiple shackles and chains attached to her that drained her of all the energy she had. It was enough to make walking from one end of the room to the other a struggle. These were not normal chakra draining restraints. No, she could tell they were made for people like her. But how could they know what she was?

She laid her head against the glass of the window, right beyond the panes were bars to ensure she would be unable to wriggle her way out. That would have been completely idiotic since she was six stories up. The fall would have injured her. Who would be her savior? Her eyes slipped close as she hoped for a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have been away for a while! I was struck with writer's block among other things like school and work. I will TRY to be more attentive now. I know this chapter will leave a lot of you with questions and I will happily answer what I can, but do know that they will most likely be answered in upcoming chapters. This is not the last time you will hear about Hannikuro.**

**Anyway! I would love to hear any ideas that any of you have and would like to see in the story. I will do my best to incorporate it in. Please review! Reviews make me want to update faster. I also want to send out a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and is following this story!**

**Also I do not own Naruto! Only my OC Shaiya!**

Hannikuro was a sight to behold, quite literary. A city perched upon a large, looming hill that looked over miles of land. The buildings and homes seemed to be built spiraling up the hill to meet in the middle where a towering castle like manor stood. Streets this way and that in a zig-zag manner that didn't make sense to outsiders, but then again they didn't get many. There was a foreboding tension that always hung in the air above every villager's head. The high stone walls that encircled the town put Konoha's to shame, that didn't make the scenario any better. Otherwise Hannikuro was a bustling with life with peoples going about their business to make a honest day's work and living, kids running around cheerfully playing their games and everyone staying away from the black iron gated manor.

It took Kisame and Itachi a week to get there, mainly because they really had no idea where it was and when they managed to ask someone about the village their answer was either 'never heard of the place' or 'please don't kill me.' They finally happened across one traveler who was willing to point them in the right direction but very warily with the words of 'it would be wise not to venture there.' Now the two were standing just across a field looking at the high walls with skepticism. "We will wait for nightfall and make our way into that manor." Itachi finally spoke after hours of silence, observing the structure at the top of the hill with his sharingan. Kisame only nodded his head and treaded back underneath the shade of trees of the forest they were in next to the field.

Nightfall was a long wait and the blue skinned male sat staring at the ground the whole time with a sense of nervousness. He was not nervous about breaking and entering, but seeing Shaiya again and how she would react to him. After trying to push her to the back of his mind for so long; he was going to be faced with her. Itachi sat with his eyes closed the whole time, looking too peaceful for his own good. Kisame wished he could be like him at the moment.

It was around midnight when the two Akatsuki members decided to make their move. Shuffling to their feet and darting across the field; their frames just a blur to anyone who happened to be looking in their general direction. Luckily this place was as bad at security as Konoha was. Sneaking in through a large crack in the wall on the west side was a breeze, getting through the town was like breathing. Most of the civilians were tucked into their homes, only the occasional drunks were about and two guards slacking on their patrol duties. This was all too easy in Itachi's opinion.

The manor ground is when it became hazardous as there were guards patrolling every which way you looked. They needed a distraction and seeing that these people were not of shinobi material, it would be easy. Itachi made a gesture for Kisame to wait for him as he walked off; disappearing into the shadows between two buildings across from the spot they were hiding and scouting the massive structure. Ten minutes passed when Itachi came rushing back, giving Kisame the signal to '_go.' _Not a second later an explosive sounded in a small patch of trees next to the iron gate on the west side of the manor. The guards scattered to that area like ants, leaving the front wide open for Itachi and Kisame to dash through. May not have been the best of plans, but it worked.

They both stopped at the double doors, jiggling the knob and noting that it was unlocked so that left them to peeking inside to see if the coast was clear. Through the crack Kisame saw no one, but as he stepped in there was a loud, "Hey!" to his right. There were two guards rushing towards him, he grabbed the one that got to him first by the neck and slammed him up against a wall while Itachi easily knocked the other out then proceeded in closing the door left open and locking it for good measure.

The man Kisame held cowered as he struggled for air, the fear in his eyes causing the Akatsuki member to smirk. "There is a girl here by the name of Shaiya, yes?" The guard nodded his head right away. "You are going to show us where she is. Try to pull any tricks and we will kill you, got it?" The guard nodded again as he turned red in the face from lack of oxygen so Kisame loosened his grip. "Are there any more guards here that we should be aware of?"

"No-no." The man croaked out. "Th-they went to in-inspect the damage to the west wing. The girl is in the east." It was Kisame's turn to nod as he released the man who hesitantly stumbled over his own two feet to hurriedly show them the way up to the sixth floor and down two corridors that led them to the back of the manor. Eventually stopping at the only metal door in that particular hallway, "She's in there." The man pointed at said door before Itachi hit him in the back of the lower head with the blunt side of a kunai.

Kisame stared at the door with trepidation as the past was starting to catch up with him. Steeling his nerves he stepped up to open the door only to find it locked…He should have known. Itachi was next to him in the next second holding a ring of keys to him. Taking them from the Uchiha, he fumbled with 7 different keys until one finally slipped into the hole and unlocked the door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door to a dimly lit room.

The room was small, but it was perfect for one person. There was a full size bed to the left with light blue sheets and white pillows. At the end of the bed there was a wooden chest resting upon cherry wood flooring. There was no dresser, nor vanity, but there was a gold framed mirror that hung on the wall just to the right upon entering and a two person metal table in the far right corner with two dingy wooden chairs. With the white walls and lack of furniture, it felt all too clinical in Kisame's opinion. But his attention was drawn towards the window only a moment later; right across the room from him.

There was a little cushioned area next to the window so one could sit and look out. Sitting there was the petite frame of a woman with a slender figure and toned body from years of training with various weaponry. She was dressed in the most peculiar of outfits that made both men want to do a double take. She was wearing a strapless faded yellow top that tied in the front by black laces that squished her breasts together and barely covered them. The bottom was no better with the same faded yellow leather material that had black lacings but on either side of her hips. At any other time Kisame would have swooned at how she was dressed, but his attention and gaze was following the trail of multiple fist sized bruises that covered her body. Having two set diagonally apart on her stomach, one on her left shoulder, two on either side of her right thigh and one on her lower left calf. They could not see her back as she was facing them, but it was no better than the front with a healing light brown bruise between her shoulder blades and two on her lower back.

The female had stiffened when she heard the door opening up, but when no sound of movement or spoken words were shared she slowly lifted her head up. She could not see them, however, for she had thick white strands of bandaging wrapped around her head and efficiently covering her eyes. There were shackles around her wrists and ankles, small chains ran from them to a thin shackle that was strapped around her waist. That would explain why she had the two piece on and also why it looked like the clothing was slipped and tied onto her. "What do you want?" Came her sudden clear tone, still sounding like chimes but with the cold edge it was bitter.

Kisame was struck frozen for a moment as he stared at the sight and state that Shaiya was in, slowly taking his tread across the room and halting in front of her. "We are here to rescue you." Surprisingly his voice was not shaky.

He couldn't be for sure, but Shaiya's face sort of scrunched in a look of confusion as she tilted her head back to face the direction his voice came from which was above her since Kisame was so tall and she was still in a seated position. "Who are you?" She asked in a drawn out manner.

Hesitation set in. "My partner's name is Uchiha Itachi and mine is…Hoshigaki Kisame." There was a tension in the room so thick it could have been cut with a knife. The confusion dropped from her face and fell into a sort of unreadable expression. She reached out her hand towards him and he instinctively held his hand out to take hers, she gripped firmly as she stood to her feet. Taking two wobbly steps to be closer to him. His breath hitched from the proximity until it rushed right out of him and a stinging pressure fell upon him as she landed a punch to his gut. "I should have expected that." He wheezed.

Itachi decided to intervene just as the woman started to collapse. Rushing in and sweeping her into his arm just enough to place her back on the cushioned window seat. He shedded his Akatsuki cloak and gently draped it over her as he went to get the keys out of the door. Strolling back over and trying each key to the lock on one of her wrists and was pleasantly delighted to find one that did the trick of unlocking the shackle. Quickly making work to get the others off her before he was able to wrap the cloak snuggly around her. "Take her and leave, I will follow shortly. Step back, I'm going to place an explosive tag against the window."

Kisame was just starting to get his breathing back in check and straightening up when Itachi instructed him what to do. He feebly nodded as a huff left him. Gingerly scooping an unconscious Shaiya into his arms and stepping out of the room as Itachi set the tag before joining them, the tag sizzling before it exploded blowing the window and bars as well as a good chunk of the wall out. Kisame was leaping out the hole in the next second with Shaiya. There was no concealment as he ran through the streets of Hannikuro.

No one was there to stop him as Itachi had placed other explosive tags around before following them out and ensuring no one followed. Next destination: Akatsuki Headquarters.


End file.
